Aki Shina/Relationship
Sunohara Inn Ayaka Sunohara The landlord of the Sunohara Inn who is sweet, gentle and benevolent. In their first meeting, Aki is mistaken by Ayaka as yet another girl joining the Sunohara Inn, which is populated by mostly female residents; making him as the only male of the bunch. It is until he was fainted from a bath that Ayaka realizes that Aki is a boy but she still treats him much like a child and cuddling him whenever she gets the chance, to Aki's dismay. Regardless, overtime, Aki begins to develop his fondness towards Ayaka. Yuzu Yukimoto One of the three student council students who is also Aki's fellow resident of the inn. Unlike most of the residents in the inn, Yuzu seemly the only person who see him as a boy especially since he is very close with Ayaka, something she berates too often. Due to Yuzu's position as the student council leader, Aki sometimes sees her as annoying. Sumire Yamanashi One of the three student council students who is also Aki's fellow resident of the inn. Yuri Kazami One of three student council students and Aki's fellow resident of the inn. Unlike Yuzu and Sumire, Aki initially sees Yuri as a "normal" person until he is requested (albeit forcefully) to participate her fashion ideas. Yuri's tendencies in fashion is somewhat reminds Aki about Matsuri-his older sister who enjoys teasing him and forces him to dress girl's clothes. Nana Sunohara Ayaka's younger sister who would also reside at the Sunohara Inn during the summer and on weekends. In the initial meeting, Aki accidentally watching her changing inside his room-which also happens to be her former room since she was Sunohara Inn's former resident. Like Ayaka's case, Aki is dismayed by the fact that Nana seemly enjoys teasing him and often seeing her sister as a competition instead. Regardless, both Nana and Aki are in good terms. Family Matsuri Shina Aki's older sister who while growing up began to call him her cute younger sister, and began to treat him as such. Aki can be quoted as to saying he hated Matsuri, but their relationship became much better after Matsuri came to visit Sunohara Inn, to take Aki back to live at home. While at Sunohara Inn she allowed Ayaka to pamper her, deciding it would be ok for Aki to lived there. Matsuri also began to see Aki as her little brother, and no longer her sister, after she became injured in the streets of tokyo, and Aki carried her back to Sunohara Inn for medical help. Others Mea Uchifuji One of Nana's fellow classmates who like to tease Aki, much to his dismay. In the anime's 1st episode, she is the first person to notice Aki as a boy Maiko Osonoi One of Nana's fellow classmates who like to tease Aki, much to his dismay. In the anime's 1st episode, unlike Mea however she mistaken Aki as a girl due to his feminine looks. Nishiki Yatsuho (To be added...) Category:Relationship